


A Lost Boy and A Broken Girl

by PotatowithADHD



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Mono is baby, Mono must be protected, Six is a gremlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatowithADHD/pseuds/PotatowithADHD
Summary: A boy named Mono has a strange power. He can bend and warp the world around him, much like the sinister tower that plagues his world. Scared of his strange power, Mono hides it. Follow his journey with a girl he rescues to find a safe place. For him and his companion.But nothing in this world is as it seems.
Kudos: 25





	A Lost Boy and A Broken Girl

A small boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him, screeching figures chasing him. The citizens of The Pale City chased after the boy at the command of the signal tower. As the boy ran his head filled with the awful buzzing of said tower. It called to him, to his power. The boy let out a small cry, for his legs would soon give out.  
His salvation soon came into view: a tv. The burn-in his lungs roared with the sound of the citizens and the buzzing in his head, but he pushed through. At last, he went to the tv and pushed through it. Immediately he found himself in a clearing in the woods, finally safe.  
...i...l!  
N...e…  
Ni...l!  
Niel! Wake up!  
Mono woke up with a jolt. His hand immediately flew to his head looking for his bag, but it wasn’t there. Mono panicked, this room was not familiar, these clothes were not his. Before he could do a thorough look around the room a tall thin woman opened the door. She had curly brown hair and a kind face, despite her aggravated look.  
“Honestly Niel,” the woman huffed, “if you don’t get up now you’ll be late!”  
Mono froze. Who’s Niel? Who is this woman? She didn’t look distorted. Was she safe? Mono was so used to hiding his face behind the bag he wasn’t used to people seeing his face or expression. Apparently, he looked scared, because the woman immediately began questioning and checking him.  
“Are you alright?” She said while pressing her hand on his forehead.  
Mono quickly pushed her hand away and ran out of the room, leaving the woman startled and concerned. As he ran he noticed everything here was smaller, or he was bigger. Either way, he just had to hide. In all his time in the pale city, he learned that all adults were evil. They’ve been corrupted by the signal tower for so long they can’t be good.  
‘Quickly!’ Mono panicked, ‘Quickly or you’ll be caught!’  
In a flash, he ran into a bathroom(which was surprisingly clean) and locked the door. He could actually reach the handle. On the back of the door was a mirror. In it he saw himself, but different. His hair was shorter and didn’t cover his eyes and he wasn’t as dirty. Instead of his brown trench coat, pants, and shirt he wore a white shirt and grey pants. Mono was sure it was him, that was his face, but he looked extremely different. Soon a knock came to the door.  
“Niel?” It was the woman, but she sounded scared, “Niel, is everything alright? Did you have a bad dream?”  
Mono let out a short laugh. A bad dream. If only that was all it was.   
“Niel?” The woman called again, “Niel, open the door. Please.”  
Why did she sound so desperate? Any other monster would have broken down the door by now. Was she not a monster? Mono tentatively opened the door to see the woman looking worried. Was she worried about him?  
“Niel, what was that?” The woman cried while pulling him into a hug.  
“Who are you? Why do you keep calling me Niel?” Mono asked, trying to push her away.  
The woman pulled away and looked stunned. Was he supposed to know her? She held him by the shoulders and looked at him up and down.  
“You’re not Niel...” She mumbled.  
Of course, he wasn’t Niel. What kind of name was that anyway.  
“If you’re not my Niel,” she said looking him in the eye, “who are you?”


End file.
